


Saturdays

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://floorcoaster.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://floorcoaster.livejournal.com/"><b>floorcoaster</b></a> who requested Harry/Luna with Honeydukes and or candy. This one came together pretty quickly and I really like it. This is much longer than my usual drabbles but I refused to cut this one down. Thanks to <a href="http://reallyginnyf.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://reallyginnyf.livejournal.com/"><b>reallyginnyf</b></a> for the awesome betaing and <a href="http://somandalicious.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://somandalicious.livejournal.com/"><b>somandalicious</b></a> for giving me the idea for the ending. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://floorcoaster.livejournal.com/profile)[**floorcoaster**](http://floorcoaster.livejournal.com/) who requested Harry/Luna with Honeydukes and or candy. This one came together pretty quickly and I really like it. This is much longer than my usual drabbles but I refused to cut this one down. Thanks to [](http://reallyginnyf.livejournal.com/profile)[**reallyginnyf**](http://reallyginnyf.livejournal.com/) for the awesome betaing and [](http://somandalicious.livejournal.com/profile)[**somandalicious**](http://somandalicious.livejournal.com/) for giving me the idea for the ending. Enjoy!

If there was one thing that epitomized the wizarding world for Harry, it was sweets. Wild colors, limitless flavors, some good and others god-awful, but always eye opening. In fact, from his first days as a young wizard, Harry always looked forward to a visit to Honeydukes. This didn't change after the war. On the contrary, his visits became more regular. Somewhere along the line though, these visits to the old sweets shop became harder to justify as a simple fascination with sugary creations.

"Harry? Is it three o'clock already?" Luna seemed surprised to see him, but pleased nevertheless. She emerged from behind the wooden counter at the sound of the shop door's tinkling bell, her soft face set in a vibrant smile. Harry smiled as well albeit a bit nervously,

"No no, it's actually just past noon." he said, embarrassed.

"Oh! Well, you'll be pleased today. I managed to find a particularly strange Egyptian candy I'd thought you'd like; it's made from scorpions." She walked across the store still smiling as Harry attempted to mask his disgust at the prospect of eating anything scorpion-flavored.

Ever since Luna began working at Honeydukes Harry had resorted to looking up different sweets just to have something to say when he visited the shop, too much of a coward to reveal his true interests. He wasn't even sure how it started really, things just sort of _changed_ one day. He started noticing her as more than his old friend. Countless bags of strange and downright horrible confections later, he'd run out of things to ask for, but Luna, always the thoughtful friend and knowledgeable shop girl, made sure he had new things to try when he returned.

He followed her into one of the less-visited corners of the shop and watched as she climbed a small wooden ladder, her full thighs at eye level. He looked away guiltily, pretending to be looking at something else while wondering if he'd ever seen Luna wear a skirt so short. She retrieved a rather frazzled-looking box from one of the higher shelves and practically beamed as she handed it to him. He took the dust-covered old box and hesitated,

"Are you sure it's _safe_?"

"Of course it is, it's charmed to last for centuries." She spoke as if this were obvious.

Harry wasn't sure how that made him feel and wondered exactly what century the box had come from. She watched him expectantly as he opened the box, retrieving its contents and placing it in the palm of his hand.

It was more horrid than he'd have thought. It was a black thing, shapeless and seeming to melt in the palm of his hand, not to mention foul smelling. It wasn't very heartening that Luna herself seemed to hesitate at the sight of it, stepping closer to Harry,

"You don't have to try it here if you don't want to."

Although it seemed sincere, and exactly what he was hoping she'd say, he couldn't help but wonder if it wouldn't disappoint her if he didn't. He felt her watching him as he considered the _treat_.

He stood there, considering eating the most disgusting thing he'd seen in a long time because he was too afraid to ask an old schoolmate out for a bite to eat.

 _'Is it really that hard?'_ he thought, _'I could just say it, say what I've wanted to say and just...'_ He was hopeless. Harry sighed, tilted his head back and attempted to swallow the substance as fast as he could without tasting it.

He failed.

It burned horribly as he swallowed and he coughed and sputtered for a good minute before he could regain composure,

"That was awful," he said, wiping his eyes. He could feel Luna's silvery-grey eyes scrutinizing him intensely. He also noticed she seemed to be standing much closer to him than before, probably making sure he wouldn't pass out, and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. He started babbling nervously,

"sort of like fire whiskey 'cept more fire and less whis-"

Harry peered down at Luna, surprised. Her gaze was suddenly serious, intense, and yet her dreamy aura persisted. He froze as she inched closer and closer until finally she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his. It was a chaste kiss, peculiar even, but with Luna it felt like flying. He wondered why he hadn't done it sooner.

Just then the tinkling bells of the shop could be heard once again as new customers entered. Luna smiled at Harry before she left him,

"Saturday?"

He nodded, his heart racing as she skipped away to tend to her customers. Saturday. There would be many more Saturdays to come.


End file.
